


Drabbles of Meetings

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Discord Secret Santa, Grim Reaper!Gladiolus, Human!Ignis, M/M, Mutant!Prompto, Shapeshifter!Noctis, Water Fairy!Gladio, human!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Three drabbles with three different ships in three different scenarios written for mimi19art on Tumblr





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

Sitting along the edge of the water, Prompto glanced at the shiny rocks just below the water’s surface. Prompto smiled as one of the shiny rocks caught his attention. Leaning over the edge, Prompto reached his hand into the water to try to grab the shiny rock only to slip on the slippery edge and falling face first into the deep clear waters. Blinking his eyes open, he saw a shadow swim past the corner of his eyes making him turn his head quickly. Nothing. Prompto kicked his feet breaking the surface gasping for air.

“Not every day, we get visitors in these waters,” a gruff voice stated calmly from behind him. Prompto gasped as he turned quickly and away from the voice only to blink in surprise at the sight of a strong-looking man with a mane of luscious brown hair. There was an air about him that felt ethereal and unearthly that Prompto couldn’t help but scramble backward to snatch his camera and snap a quick photo expecting the ethereal being to disappear on him as all magical things do. The ethereal being chuckled sending chills down Prompto’s spine, “I like you. You got some guts taking a photo of one of us.”

“I’m Prompto… who… what are you?” Prompto inquired as he held onto his camera for dear life. The being chuckled and came over to Prompto, almost like he was floating, flying? Prompto stared at the being’s extended hand and saw the shiny rock that he was looking at before he fell in.

“I’m Gladiolus or Gladio, a water sprite or I suppose people would call me a water fairy,” Gladio answered watching as Prompto took the rock in his hand.

“Gladioluses are flowers? How come you’re a water sprite instead of a forest fairy…?” Prompto inquired curiously. Gladio grinned as he sat down next to him.

“Would you believe me if I said it was because of a curse?” Gladio answered with a question. Prompto frowned in concern.

“How do we go about breaking it?” Prompto questioned without any concern for himself making Gladio smile sadly at him.

“You remind me of someone from a long long time ago,” Gladio stated softly as he ruffled Prompto’s hair, “maybe I’ll tell you one day. For now, I want to know more about you.”


	2. Friendship Crosses Boundaries

Prompto heard the leaves rustling as he sat in the park flipping through his photos. There was a familiar yip and Prompto smiled brightly as he stood up to watch the magical transformation of the little black fennec fox turned into a human with the cheekiest grin on his face.

“Noct!” Prompto yelled only to gasp out in surprise when Noctis tackled Prompto into a tight hug giving him a happy kiss on the cheek.

“Prompto! Astrals it’s so good to see you again!” Noctis stated smiling widely, “man when was the last time we managed to get together?”

“A few months ago, Noct. Speaking of which, I got to show you some of the new photos I took,” Prompto stated as the two of them sat down on the bench and he handed Noctis the photos. They were holiday photos of the people in Insomnia along with cute winter scenes like out of a fairy tale.

“These are beautiful Prompto. You going to get them published?” Noctis inquired as he flipped through the photographs. Prompto smiled softly.

“If they let me, Noct. People don’t like Mutants like me,” Prompto replied as he leaned up against Noctis to look at the photos too.

“Let me have them? I’ll get these masterpieces published for you and then you’ll find that people will love your work because it speaks to the soul,” Noctis answered leaving a kiss on Prompto’s forehead. Prompto chuckled as he shoved Noctis lightly in amusement.

“They’re not that good, Noct. Just something to do to pass the time,” Prompto replied and bit his lip when he saw the next photo. That wasn’t supposed to be there. Noctis took the photograph out and stared at it as a smile started to form on his face.

“I say this one is a work of art, Prompto,” Noctis replied as he ran a finger over a candid picture of their last meet up. Looking Prompto in the eye, Noctis gave him a warm smile, “you’re a work of art that is too perfect for the world.”


	3. So Close Yet Unable to Touch

Gladiolus stood watching over the people as they went about their day. Sighing, he went down into the city making sure not to touch anyone. On the side of the street was a young man with light brown hair and beautiful green eyes that seemed to see everything. Gladiolus couldn’t help but stop across from the man’s cafe every day to see him work with his strong arms and his kind smile. From what he gathered from the customers, the man’s name was Ignis Scientia and he learned how to cook from books and not a culinary school of any sort. The dedication that Gladiolus saw whenever he was in the neighborhood was a shining example of how humans should be living their lives and it brought a warm comfort to his heart.

Except something was different today. Today for some strange reason, Gladiolus made eye contact with him and he saw Ignis’s eyes twinkle with amusement. He could see him. Ignis Scientia could see him. Gladiolus pushed himself off the wall and crossed the street towards the cafe with a gentle smile.

“Hello, I’m Ignis the owner and chef,” Ignis greeted with a bright kind smile, “I’ve noticed you for a while now. Would you like come in and enjoy something?”

“I…,” Gladiolus started before clearing his throat nervously, “I would love to.” Ignis motioned him inside and led him to a table away from the other guests but with a perfect view of the entire cafe. Once seated, Gladiolus glanced down at the menu. It has been a long time since he ate because he needed substance of some kind. These days he eats because he likes the taste of food. Ignis must have seen something on his face.

“Were you looking for lunch or a snack, sir?” Ignis inquired watching Gladiolus with a keen eye.

“A snack. I don’t believe I have the stomach for lunch today,” Gladiolus answered quietly. Ignis straightened up as he pulled out his notepad.

“Then might I recommend the Tarte aux fruits with an espresso?” Ignis stated with his smooth voice, making Gladiolus glance up at him with his own smile.

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you,” Gladiolus answered and almost flinched when Ignis went to grab the menu. Gladiolus made sure to hand it to him without their hands touching. He didn’t want to snuff this fire out because it was his job to do so when the time came.


End file.
